


That's Not What He Meant

by GamLamLudi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, Mild Language, S Support, Support Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamLamLudi/pseuds/GamLamLudi
Summary: Felix had been fussing for a while now on how to propose to Byleth, he finally gathered the nerve to tell her how he feels but she had the audacity to laugh at him in the middle of his confession...





	That's Not What He Meant

He stared nervously down at his hands; he had been fidgeting constantly for a good twenty minutes. Earlier that morning he had asked Byleth to meet him at the top of the tower at night time. With the anxiety he felt, he probably could have charged half-way across a large forest and still not be ready for this.

Gods perhaps he should just walk away, she was relatively popular amongst the men, with Dimitri acting human again perhaps she was already taken, they were awfully close as of late. He still had to know for sure, that way he could put it all to rest and devote himself to the sword if she decided not to…

The sound of footsteps halted him in his path, he chastised himself for being so jumpy as of late, she came into view and her hair glowing against the moonlit night did nothing to stay his anxiety.

“You came.”

She glanced quickly at his fidgeting hands and then back to his face, a small blush crept onto his cheeks as he looked away, the common habit he had when she stared unblinkingly at him. Especially when she stared at him.

“You wanted to speak with me?” She made it out more as a statement than an inquiry.

“Yes, wars begin and end, this place never changes.” He took a step toward her, “and neither do you.”

“Nor you.” She replied; an eyebrow raised at his strange observation.

“True enough… I figured I would devote my life to living as a warrior. With the world being at peace however, I know things will become boring since there won’t be any chances for me to swing my sword or have life threatening battles.” He stated as if he had been reciting this.

“But while I know that these are necessary and positive developments, I am watching my blade grow dull…” Felix looked down to his hand, he had stopped fidgeting and cleared his throat.

“Anyway, I asked you up here so that…well… here.” He opened his hand to reveal a ring with a jade jewel, Byleth stared in surprise, she never imagined that he would propose.

“Without a worthy opponent at my side, not only will my sword grow dull... it’ll rust, so-” His confession was cut short by a giggle.

Byleth’s shoulders rose as she tried to hide the small smile that grew bigger, she went as far to look away with her eyes closed. He was already embarrassed enough as it was to admit that he was romantically interested in her. He had originally intended to swear off romance completely so to have her laugh was infuriating.

“I’m trying to confess here! why are you laughing?!” He couldn’t believe that she would break out in laughter in the middle of a proposal. He had been planning this conversation for months. MONTHS! Gods he had no idea what to do with her.

“Felix, you really need to consider what you just said.” Her shoulders were shaking from holding in her laughter at this point.

He had no clue what she was referring to, having her as a romantic partner as well as a training partner meant he could keep up with her and all he mentioned was how his sword…-oh. OH!

“For-I didn’t mean it that way, gods!” His face was growing red at a horrifying pace, “I mean I needed to figure out how you could be on the-well with me but…” he stopped, his face growing even redder at the realization that he continued to make it sound worse. He started to curse louder in his head. “Anyway, clearly you know what this means.” He said showing the ring, he deliberately avoided her gaze at this point.

“No, I don’t?” He glanced over to see the cheeky smile she had; his blush grew to his ears as he became increasingly flustered.

“Prof.. no, Byleth, if you keep messing around, I’ll… I’ll…” He tried his best to impose in her space but she clearly saw through him.

“Or… what?” that infuriating smile grew even more.

“Gods damn it, woman!” He was flustered and livid, only she was ever able to get him this riled up, much like she had when he joked about the dancing…. He wanted to believe that she couldn’t see between the lines, as he feared the alternative was too much. He gritted through his absolute embarrassment and recomposed himself.

“Fine, simply put, I want you to be my wife, this ring here is for you and you alone since I...” he swallowed and forced himself to make eye contact, “I love you.”

The confession was too much, he knew she was probably not going to reciprocate but at least he could put the feelings past him. Afraid of seeing the potential pitying look in her eye, he turned away, he was pretty sure he was red to his feet at this point. “That’s all.” He began to walk away before he felt her hand press something cool into his palm.

“Fraldarius, you should wait for my response before leaving.” Byleth replied in her regular formal stoic tone.

“What, you going to make more sword jokes?!” he snapped and lifted her chin so he could stare into her eyes and search for any possibility of them being together. On the other hand, the embarrassment was enough that he had to get out of there, especially because she had probably just handed his ring back to him.

“No, I accept.” She stated stoically as she held up his ring that she placed on her ring finger, he stared dumbfoundedly, if his ring was on her hand, then he stared at his free hand to see another ring, one he didn’t recognize.

“Oh.” His heart couldn’t take anymore staring dumbfoundedly at the ring, “Alright then… um.” Gods this didn’t go at all like he expected, he should have just posed the question after a sparring session when she’d be too tired to start spouting jokes in his direction. What made it worse was that she could whiplash him with dry humor and he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Though, if you did want sword jokes just make sure to steel yourself ahead of time.” She looked completely serious, only the small cheeky glint in her eye tipped him off.

He gave a frustrated, heavy, and overly dramatic sigh. “I guess I’ll just have to plan our future since you’ve become the joker of the century.”

She beamed him a sweet smile; it wasn’t good for his heart but he also couldn’t help but find himself smiling stupidly back at it. A small part of him hoped that Glenn was around to give him the same spiel about how to treat a woman right because Seiros knows he really didn’t know how to handle any of this. Perhaps if he got himself drunk enough, he’d ask Seteth how he woo’d his wife, for now he settled with a kiss on her nose, something she promptly corrected much to his embarrassment.

His heart would fail if she continued on like this…

**Author's Note:**

> Her reaction was the first thing that came to mind for me when he talked about his sword dulling, unfortunately I do in fact have that kind of mind
> 
> Also for those that haven't seen the S support, this flows along the lines of the S support but doesn't match it completely


End file.
